Worlds Away
by billy5772
Summary: The story of a scientific researcher, Jack Tallihan, whose purpose it is to scout out the Pokemon world and report back to his own. Accompanied by his armored assistant, Jack's presence warps the entire world into confusion as his ability to return home
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: MISTAKEN**

After years of research and countless experiments, scientists at the Dimensional Research Laboratory have confirmed the existence of multiple dimensions. Having tested the waters with monkeys and other animals, they were finally ready to send a man to another dimension. His quest into the unknown would be broadcast on television around the world and everyone would watch in awe as Jack Tallihan wandered through the various distortions of this world.

Equipped with a protective suit to guard him against any possible threat present during the dimensional transfer and a robotic companion who would serve as a protection against any thing that he might face in the strange lands, Jack was already being strapped into the vortex generator. The robotic guardian was fashioned in the shape of a back pack and could unravel itself to become a six-foot tall, walking humanoid. Some assistants placed his helmet on and then stood back as operators began to activate the vortex. Encased in a white metal sphere, no one could see the look of horror on Jack's face as he started to hear all manner of humming noises and began to feel as if he was being pulled in all directions at once. The white orb that he was inside of continued to gain power and the lights in the lab began to flicker. Moments later volts of electricity shot from all around the orb into the center creating a glowing mass of light.

"Step into the light, Jack," urged a scientist.

"I always imagined hearing that at a different time but, here goes." Jack took a step forward and then disintegrated and disappeared. The world was watching as this happened and everywhere people were anxious to hear what would happen next. Then, one of the head scientists at the D.R.L. stepped up to the camera.

"Our mission seems to have been a success. Jack Tallihan, the brave volunteer that you just saw disappear should be on his way to a pre-determined landing point in a world far different from our own. This landing point has been scouted out by a trained monkey and is very secluded. He won't draw attention to himself and we will be able to bring him back if he returns to that same spot at the right time. Don't worry, we told him when to return. Um, now all we can do is wait. He won't be back until next week and then he will give us a full report on this other world that we've sent him to. We've provided him with a video recording device with which he can document his days exploring the unknown. That is all."

Jack was still between the worlds traveling towards the end of the tunnel created by that machine. His body was being pulled in different directions by the force of him passing through a rift to another world. His face contorted with pain as he struggled not to cry.

"I…can't imagine…how…bad this would've been without…this…suit," he struggled to say, talking to himself. Then it stopped and Jack began to appear in the middle of a forest near a stream. As his individual particles began to rush together, some forest Pokemon began to stare at him curiously. Something was wrong though and Jack couldn't tell what. It was a Raichu. A Raichu had been taking a drink at the spring in the precise spot where Jack was set to appear. The Raichu struggled as Jack's physical presence revealed itself more and more even though it was occupying the same space as this unwitting Raichu. It let out an extremely powerful electrical charge freeing itself in the process. When Jack's translation was complete, he hollered out with pain and then collapsed face-down in the grass unconscious. The Raichu, exhausted, slowly crawled away.

"Excuse me sir, but this is no place to take a nap." Officer Jenny had been patrolling the forest searching for poachers that night and happened to come upon a strange man lying unconscious in the grass. Jack slowly became conscious and opened his eyes. He lifted himself off of the ground promptly and stood face to face with a blue-haired, brown eyed woman with a sapphire hue officer's uniform on.

"Um, I…I'm sorry miss," Jack stammered now remembering what had just happened to him. He looked down at his watch. It had not survived his dimensional transition and was no longer an accurate time piece.

"I'm going to have to take you in to the station, sir," Jenny said as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and motioned for him to turn around.

"That's really not necessary, I was just feeding the ducks here and, well, um, I got kinda drowsy and just passed out right here on the edge of this lake. Isn't that a funny story? I can't wait to tell my…friends back in the town or city, place," Jack said nervously. Jenny could see that he was lying by the way that his hazel eyes darted from side to side as he told his tale.

"That s'posed to be funny, punk?" she said becoming more forceful. "What do you need this big metal back pack and all of this protective armor for if all you are doing is feeding the "ducks" as you call them? What are these ducks? Are they here now?" Jenny grasped her Growlithe's Pokeball and threw it to the ground in front of Jack.

"What the heck is that? Are you throwing some kind of bomb at me?" Jack said as the ball hit the ground. Beginning to open, Jack shielded his face and instinctively moved back as a small orange dog-like creature with a bushy white beard and a bushy white tail appeared. It was unlike anything he had ever seen and Jack reached in his pocket for his mini video recording device (m.v.r.d.). Growlithe leaped towards him and locked his jaws around Jack's arm. Jack cringed and let go of the camera as Jenny tackled him to the ground finally hand cuffing him.

"Try to pull a fast one, eh? Well, you're going with me to the station." Jenny finished cuffing him and led him to the police car that was parked at the edge of the forest. She had taken his m.v.r.d. and was now examining it as they walked along. "Is this a Pokemon egg that you stole?" She said not quite understanding such an odd little device. It was as small as the palm of her hand and had a metallic hue and sparkled brightly when sunlight struck it through the foliage of the forest. Its elliptical shape made it look similar to a very small Pokemon egg and this would be Jenny's prime evidence against him. Having supposedly found one of the poachers she had been looking for, Jenny drove off towards Vermilion City. Jack sat in the back of the police car having been relieved of his robotic guardian back pack and metallic armor wondering where he be taken and how much trouble he was in.

That's the end of chapter 1. How was it? Any feedback is welcome. Upcoming chapters will be more eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: INTERESTING CELL MATES**

The police car slowly drove into a small coastal city. Jack looked out to see people standing on the sidewalk looking right in at him and making a spectacle of the newest criminal in town. He slumped down in his seat to avoid the humiliation of being seen by any of the other town's people. It was a very small city and Jack judged it boring seeing as how a whole neighborhood had soon awaken to investigate what new criminal had been brought in to the local jail house.

"Not much happens around here, does it?" Jack asked Jenny who was now parking the police car.

"If you mean that the people of this town are not use to the presence of Pokemon poaching scum bags like you, then no." Jenny walked around and opened his door.

"Listen lady, there has been a major misunderstanding. I don't even know what a Poke man is! Please let me go. I have business to attend to." Jacks pleas fell on deaf ears as Jenny walked into the station announcing that she had captured a Pokemon poacher in the

Viridian Forest.

"We're gonna keep you here for an indefinite amount of time until we can review all of the evidence against you," said Jenny confident that there was more than enough to convict him. Jack was shown to his cell where two other prisoners were already being confined.

"What are you in for?" asked a blue-haired man with a shady voice.

"I'm not even sure," Jack said as he continued to look out of the bars and not behind him where the other convict sat.

"My name is James, and I've been wrongly apprehended too."

"I'm Meowth, and I had jail time comin' to me ever since I joined up with this loser."

"I am not a loser!" James said indignantly now standing up. Jack turned around to see a man in a white suit with a big red "R" on it conversing with a talking cat that had three large whiskers on either side of its mouth and a golden coin in the center of its forehead. The sight was nearly unbearable and Jack moved backwards to the opposite corner of the jail cell.

"They told me it'd get interesting but I never imagined this kind of crazy," Jack thought as he continued to look at his cell mates with awe.

"So, where ya from buddy," the Meowth asked as he became uninterested in his bout with James.

"Um, well, I'm from a town up north," Jack said stammering frequently because of his nervousness due to the peculiarity of the situation.

"What's the name of this town? I'm sure we've robbed it once." James and Meowth shared a prideful smile and awaited Jack's answer. Jack pulled out from his coat pocket a small digital voice recorder and began to talk, planning to record the things he said from now one so that he might keep his story continuous and not have people become suspicious about his origin.

"Have you heard of Meridian Town?" Jack bellowed into his recorder more than at Meowth and James. The two looked at each other confused and then both began to speak at once.

"Yeah, we took loot from there all the time before we was captured," was Meowth's reply.

"I haven't heard of that town before," James replied looking confused and then changing his answer. "Oh yes, Meowth's right, we have stolen plenty from your hometown."

"That's nice, what about you two? Where are you from?" Jack asked this and then held out his voice recorder so that it might pick up the ensuing reply.

"None of your business! What's with all the questions! Are you some kind of under cover agent trying to tarnish…further tarnish my record! Get that mike out of my face." This was definitely not the reaction that Jack had hoped and he quickly put the recording device away. Jack finally sat down on a bench on the opposite side of the cell and propped his head up on his hands. Exhausted, he began to close his eyes. In moments he was fast asleep and he began to dream.

"What's this, I'm back in that portal again." Jack emerged from the portal and was back in that science laboratory in the middle of a medical room.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" a doctor questioned, punching him in the jaw.

"Yeah, gosh, was that necessary?" Jack tried to say as he held his jaw and rubbed it.

"We have to get you ready for the mission. You don't want to be stranded in some crazy dimension and end up not being able to take a punch in the jaw do you?" The doctor asked this in such a professional tone that he had Jack reevaluating whether or not the test had been necessary.

"I guess I don't," was all he could reply before he found himself sitting at his home at the kitchen table. The light blue curtains calmed him and the sun's rays came in through the window giving him a sense of warmth and coziness in what he immediately recognized as the house that he and his mother had lived in when he was only seven. Jack looked down at his hands which were propped up on the table. They had gotten considerably smaller and he felt as if he was much shorter than usual. He then examined his sleeves to find that he was wearing what had been his favorite shirt at the time: a blue and red Spider-man shirt.

"I didn't know that I still had this," Jack commented still peering at his old shirt and his odd transformation. The smell of peanut-butter cookies permeated the air as a woman turned around from facing the oven.

"Of course you still have it, you're wearing it now," his mother said holding an oven pan full of cookies that smiled and agreed with her.

"Great shirt," one cookie nodded.

"Yeah, I'd get in your belly just to be next to that awesome shirt," one cookie shouted as it jumped off of the cookie sheet and started to roll towards Jack. Jack stepped backwards and then started to run towards the door and out of his house. Upon exiting the door he found himself considerably taller and dressed in a cap and flowing gown. His name was called and he walked towards the center of the platform and accepted his bachelor's degree in trans-dimensional science. He looked at the crowd only to see a sea of people shaking their heads in disapproval.

What kind of job are you gonna get with that degree? You should've gone into engineering. Boooooo," his mother hissed from the front row and Jack slowly walked off stage and into a forest that led to a laboratory. Jack walked in, now clothed in a lab coat and wearing goggles on the top of his thick black hair. Trans-dimensional research had become quite proliferate and lucrative in the last few years and Jack picked up a phone to call his mom. It rung a few times and then the answering machine was activated.

"Leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you," was the recording and Jack began to gloat about his scientific success. He had had a lot of success in his past few years of research. He had discovered the most effective energy source for a machine that was capable of trans- dimensional travel, he had discovered an equation for estimating the most opportune time for dimensional travel, and had gotten a few raises in pay only in his first two years of research.

"I really do enjoy this side of the work," Jack said, still talking on the phone to the answering machine, "but, I want to be more involved in the field work, I want to be the first one to experience trans-dimensional travel, I want to…

"I did not ask you all that!" The answering machine barked and the beeping tone signaled the end of the recording. Jack chuckled and when he looked up, he was inside of the fourteenth dimensional transfer machine. The machine powered up and electric volts gathered in front of him into a ball of light. Jack became very fearful and half of him wanted to just wriggle out of this responsibility and go back to his desk where he would only be using his mind. Field work was much more frightening than he had imagined.

"Hey, guy, you want to get out?" a whisper of a voice said to him.

"Yes, please, I'm not sure that I'm cut out for this dimensional transfer stuff," Jack replied, relieved at a chance to shirk this amazing responsibility.

"Leave the nutcase, James!" was Meowth's response to Jack's ramblings in his dreaming state.

"No, I want to go with you." Jack jumped up finally coming to his senses and not wanting to pass up his opportunity to escape from his wrongful imprisonment.

"Well get up then." Meowth motioned for Jack to walk with him through a hole in the wall where a tall female stood outside behind a cloud of smoke. The prison guard sat outside the cell, sleeping with his hat over his face.

"Seems the criminals have found a way to escape and now I'm going to go with them so that I may be free to commence my research of this strange dimen…place," Jack dictated into his digital voice recorder as Meowth and James stared at him. "Okay, here I go." So Jack escaped into the night with three criminals as the only way to get free from the clutches of the Vermilion city law force.

That's the end of Chapter 2. Jack's dream kind of revealed some of his history and elaborated on how he was chosen to test the trans-dimensional vehicle that the scientists at D.R.L. had developed. Any comments, questions or criticisms are welcome.


End file.
